


Show Time!

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [46]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And Bim Gets Hurt, Blood and Injury, Hospitalization, Magic, Major Character Injury, Marvin Fucks Up, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Marvin as allowed Bim to join him on stage as his assistant for his upcoming show. Marvin is a practiced, professional magician, and Bim is there to learn from him. Nothing could possibly go wrong.Right?





	1. Chapter 1

“Are we good?”

Marvin beamed when he received a thumbs-up from the technician in the booth, the spotlight suddenly brightening the darkness of the theatre and lighting Bim and Marvin up on the stage. Marvin clapped his hands happily, and Bim laughed, placing both hands on his hips as the magician scrambled about the stage, gathering all the props he needed. “Seriously, Marvin, thank you for asking me to be a part of this show with you. It’s been super fun! I might have to do this more often, and we haven’t even got in front of an audience yet!”

Marvin laughed, reappearing from the wings with an exaggeratedly large top hat with a green ribbon, magician’s wand in hand. “You’ve been thanking me since we started rehearsing! You kept asking for more spells to mess with and I figured it’d be easier for me to supervise you after the ah…animal incident last month.”

Bim snorted. “Yeah right. You just wanted to use my glitter.”

Marvin gave him cheeky smile, lifting his top hat in a bow and making the green glitter Bim had lent him sparkle in his matching hair as the stage lights hit it. “And I look _fabulous!_ ”

Bim rolled his eyes, laughing to himself as he got into position and Marvin took center stage, readjusting his top hat and shoving his wand into his back pocket. The magician launched into his well-rehearsed opening speech, something he’d clearly done thousands of times but still spoken with immense flair and enthusiasm. Finally, Marvin gestured to the side, turning his head to face Bim in the wings with a broad smile. “And now, you might recognize my _lovely_ assistant for tonight!” He shot Bim an exaggerated wink, and Bim had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep from snorting before he walked out onto the stage. He bowed low to the ‘audience’, dazzling smile splitting his face and he winked before righting himself, stepping back to stand next to Marvin.

Marvin rolled his top hat down his arm, the brim ending up in his hand, and he glanced at Bim expectantly. Bim closed his eyes, drawing a deep breath, and with a practiced flick of his wrist he was suddenly holding a sword in his hand, holding it high. It was a relatively short one, but it was still the length of his arm, the hilt encrusted with diamonds and rubies and glittering magnificently in the stage lights. Wilford had lent it to him for the purpose of the show with some off-hand comment about it finally getting some use. Bim had _no idea_ where his mentor had even _gotten_ the thing, even Dark had seemed surprised when he brought it out of his room, but it was pretty and it did the job.

Bim rested the flat of the blade against his other palm before presenting it to Marvin, bowing lowly once more and speaking in an exaggeratedly low voice. “My lord.” Marvin snickered, taking the sword from his grasp. Green and silver glitter shot from the hand that was holding his top hat, and he let go of it, the hat suddenly floating in midair. He nudged it in front of him before taking the sword in both hands, tip pointing down and directly into his hat.

He shot Bim another wink before dropping it.

Bim breathed a sigh of relief when the sword didn’t rip through the top of his hat (it had the first few times, causing Marvin a great deal of distress as his top hat was ruined over and over). He watched with a proud smile as Marvin bowed again, top hat flying back onto his head on its own. But then his smile fell abruptly, his eyes going wide as he let out a choked noise and he stumbled back a couple steps, hands shaking.

He looked down.

The sword was running _straight through_ the middle of his abdomen, buried to the hilt against his stomach. He stumbled again, lips curving up in a strained, half-smile, letting out an equally strained laugh. He wrapped one trembling hand around the hilt, the other coming up to press just below it, feeling the blood immediately beginning to soak into his hand. He glanced up at Marvin, little smile still in place as he swayed. “Uh, Marvin?” He watched as Marvin spun around, watched his face fall in horror as he froze. His smile widened just a tiny bit more. He couldn’t feel any pain, his head felt too fuzzy. “I think something went wrong.”

The last thing he heard before his eyes rolled back in his head and he crumpled to the floor was Marvin screaming for someone to call an ambulance.


	2. Chapter 2

When Bim woke, the first thing that he noticed was that it was _bright_.

He squinted his eyes, letting out a soft groan of discomfort, and he attempted to shift into a more comfortable position on the bed he was lying in but was forced to stop when _pain_ coursed through him, making him wince and suck in a sharp hiss of air.

“Bim! You’re awake!”

He groaned again at the voice, distantly familiar, and he turned his head toward where it was coming from. He blinked his eyes open further, and the blurry shape hovering over him focused into the relieved face of Dr. Iplier. “Where…” He swallowed, his tongue feeling swollen in his mouth. “Where am I?”

Dr. Iplier, placed a hand on Bim’s forehead before swiping his hair away from his face. “You’re in the hospital. Have been for a couple days. Are you feeling okay, does anything hurt?”

Bim shook his head, still pretty dazed. “Only when I move…why am I in the hospital?”

“My dear older brother accidentally impaled you, _zhat_ is vhy.” Dr. Schneeplestein came into view next, fiddling with the IV Bim hadn’t previously noticed. “Don’t vorry; I stitched you up nicely. But you vill be bedridden for several more days, unfortunately.”

Bim groaned again, eyes fluttering back shut at the memory of the _fucking sword_ sticking out of his body. “Is Marvin okay?”

Dr. Iplier gave him an odd look. “Other than beating himself up with guilt and literally trying to bang down your door to see you, he’s fine.” He gave a small chuckle. “King nearly killed him, though. I’ve never _seen_ him so distraught. Both Dark _and_ Wilford had to actually put effort into holding him back, auras and all.”

Bim laughed deliriously, head lolling on the pillows, before opening his eyes again to look at Dr. Iplier. “Isn’t there some rule that you can’t be the doctor to your own family?”

Dr. Iplier rubbed the back of his neck. “Well…yes, I had to pull quite a few strings, but frankly I didn’t trust anyone but myself and Henrik to take care of you. It was…it was pretty bad, I’m not gonna lie. The sword ripped open your stomach and completely severed your large intestine. In other words, you’re gonna feel like _shit_ for a _long_ time.”

Bim laughed again, a goofy smile on his face. “I already feel like shit. My head feels weird…”

Dr. Schneeplestein laughed at his delirium. “Zhat vould be zhe morphine. It’s zhe only zhing keeping you from screaming.”

Bim hummed. “Are the others here?”

Dr. Iplier nodded. “Yeah, they’re all out in the lobby. King and Marvin haven’t left since you were admitted into the hospital four days ago. The only reason Eric didn’t do the same was because Ed dragged him home. They’re dying to see you.”

Bim attempted to sit up more, squeezing is eyes shut and panting as agony shot through him. “C-can I see them?”

Dr. Iplier smiled. “Yeah, of course! I’ll go get them. I’ll be right back.”

Bim heard the door close as he flopped back onto the pillows, the machine monitoring his heart rate beeping wildly. Dr. Schneeplestein hummed in concern, pressing a cool hand to Bim’s cheek, something he leaned into with a relieved sigh. “You need to _relax_ , Bim. Stressing yourself out and moving too much vill only make you hurt and help nothing. Plus, if you tear open zhe stitches currently holding your stomach and your intestines together I vill need to cut you open again to fix zhem, and zhat is pleasant for no one.”

Bim huffed, closing his eyes. “Yeah, okay…”

Suddenly the door burst open, followed by a loud cry of “ _BIM!_ ” and then he was suddenly being tackled by three people, all crushing him in a group hug.

He winced, hissing through his teeth. “Ow ow ow ow, back off guys, still impaled here.”

They withdrew, and King’s face was the first he could focus on. He smiled sheepishly. “Sorry.” It was then that Bim noticed the tear tracks staining his face, and then King buried his face in his shoulder, wrapping his arms around him as much as he could. “ _God_ , I was so _worried_ about you! We all were! I just…” He trailed off, pulling back, and then he was pressing his lips to Bim’s in a desperate kiss. Bim let out a surprised, muffled noise before pressing back, one hand coming up to cup King’s cheek.

When they broke apart, Bim smiled, caressing King’s cheek gently with his thumb. “Hey, I’m okay! Still here, don’t worry.”

“Yeah, no thanks to me!” His attention was called to Marvin, who had moved to the other side of his bed and collapsed into the nearby chair. The magician immediately began tearing at his hair, tears seeping out from beneath his mask. “I still don’t understand what went wrong! I’ve done that trick a _million_ times and I –”

He cut himself off with a sob, and Bim raised his other hand to gently pry his hands away from his hair. “It’s not your fault, Marv, it was just an accident. Don’t beat yourself up over it. Even the best sometimes make mistakes.”

Marvin laughed, taking his hand in both of his as Dr. Schneeplestein came around to lay a comforting hand on his brother’s shoulder, both Septics clearly distressed. “You’re right. But it was still my magic. I still fucked up.”

Bim let out a small chuckle. “Now who needs to supervise who?” Marvin snorted, hitting his shoulder lightly.

“Um, Bim?”

Bim turned his head, face immediately splitting in a wide grin. “Hey kid!” He moved his hand from King’s cheek in order to ruffle Eric’s hair. “You’ve been worrying about me too? I’m fine, I promise.”

Eric sniffed, clearly on the verge of tears. King moved out of the way, and then Eric was wrapping his arms Bim, completely breaking down. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I –”

Bim’s eyes widened, shifting upright and decidedly ignoring the spike of pain. “Whoa, hey kid, what are you apologizing for? You did nothing wrong!”

Eric sniffed again, shifting closer. “It’s my fault, everything I love dies, and you got _really_ hurt and you almost _died_ and I can’t –”

Bim was quick to wrap his arms around Eric, pulling him close. “Eric, this is _not_ your fault. You had exactly _nothing_ to do with it. And didn’t I _just_ say that it was _no one’s_ fault? It was an accident, Eric, nothing more. Don’t blame yourself.”

Eric stiffened. “But…but my dad –”

Immediately Bim’s demeanor changed, and he pushed Eric back so he could see his face, keeping a firm grip on his shoulder. “Your _dad_ is an abusive _prick_ who has absolutely no say in your life anymore. Just throw out everything he ever said to you, okay? You’re _my_ kid now – and _maybe_ I can share you with the rest of them –” He shot Eric a smile, and he giggled, both King and Dr. Iplier rolling their eyes in the background. “But you have nothing to worry about, okay?”

Eric nodded, giving him a watery smile, and Bim let his head drop back to the pillows with a sigh. Even when he was completely still, a dull throbbing was beginning to build in his abdomen, leaving him squirming with discomfort. “Docs? I think something’s wrong.”

Dr. Schneeplestein hummed. “No, you just need a new bag of morphine.” He made shooing motions with his hands. “Go. Get. Bim is fine, and ve vill make sure he stays zhat vay, but right now he need our attention and zhere are too many people in here.”

Marvin and Eric obediently moved toward the door, but King stubbornly pulled up a chair, grabbing Bim’s hand. Dr. Iplier sighed. “King, really, he’s fine. We have work to do. You need to leave.”

King hissed as he drew closer, a rare fire in his eyes. “I’d like to see you _make_ me. I am _not_ leaving him.”

Bim laughed as Dr. Iplier backed away, hands raised in surrender as Dr. Schneeplestein left to get a new IV bag. He hummed, pressing their interlocked hands to his cheek and squeezing to ground himself against the pain that was steadily getting worse. “I love you, King.”

King grinned, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I love you, too.” He wiped the hair from Bim’s eyes. “Get some rest. I’m not moving.”

Bim laughed again. “I know.” He obediently closed his eyes with a sigh, and drifted back off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, swords! This was fun. Wednesday's story will be about Silver and Jackie! YEAH SUPERHEROES!!!


End file.
